Water
by AngleDevilCat
Summary: Summary Inside...  rating may change later
1. Chapter 1: Summary

**Summary:**

Fourteen year old Luna finds herself in an orphanage after she gets knocked unconcscious out on the streets from a falling tree branch. She sees all the other orphans and panics thinking they'll hurt her, so she pulls out a peice of broken glass in her pocket and points it at them. Though the orphanage warden stops her, Luna stays far away from the others. But as the days go by and she finds that they are kind she slowly begins to talk to some of them, on a feild trip to Wako Island she and a few others' lives are changed forever.

**A/N:**

**Hello my readers, I have decided to write a fanfic or story about H2O, and now I am allowing you to read it for fun. I may mess up on some things, but I promise I check for any mistakes before I post the chapter every time. This first page is like an introduction to the whole story, like the summary and other stuff read below for anything else. \/**

**Reviewing:**

* Please no flames/rude comments.

*At least one person has to review on a chapter before I post another.

*I accept criticisms.

**Questions:**

* If any of you have any questions, just ask them and I'll try my best to answer them.

* If you have a question about the next chapter I may post who you are and the question you asked in an auther's note, along with the answer.

**A/N:**

**I think that's about it for right now, and I guess I'm gonna have to post the first chapter now that you know what to do about reviewing and questions. But before I actually post the first chapter I don't own the actually idea of mermaids and stuff and how the girls become mermaids, I only own my characters and some other things that'll be in my fanfic/story.**

**Okay have fun. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

**A/N:**

**OKay it's time for the real first chapter, now that you have read the first page. I first wanna say that this first chapter may be a little dull, but don't worry I'll try to make it interesting just for you. Remember what the first page said and review at least once and I'll post the next chapter when the review appears.**

**~Prologue: Orphanage~**

I look up in confusion as to why a shadow all of a sudden fell over me. Above me a large thick branch was plummeting down to the earth and away from its perch in the top most parts of the tree. I don't run...I don't cry for help...I don't do a single thing as the danger nears me. If this is how I'm gonna die, this is how I'm gonna die and I won't try to stop it or run away.

The grass beneath my rough bare feet seemed to freeze along with the ocean breeze as if nature couldn't beleive I was allowing a branch to harm me without a fight...a fight. I have gotten into too many of those. My entire life I have been fighting just to survive, I even have the scars to prove it and now the last scar of my life is falling at a fast speed towards me without stopping.

The screech of a car in the street behind me makes me turn around. I see an orphanage buss sitting there with a wide-eyed driver and many yelping orphans. The driver mouths the question to me, _Are you an orphan?_ i give him a small but obvious nod before...everything went dark and I feel my head smack against the grass and tree root. I hear the snap from my wrist as I land on it and the crues of horror from the orphans.

_Don't worry.._I whisper inwardly._ I allowd this to happen and I didn't want to fight what was meant to be done by mother nature._

Something cold and wet touches my forehead, so I flinch thinking it was some wet ghost in the world of the dead but soon realize the air was warm and musty. Where am I? I try to open my eyes, but splinters are wedged into them making me bite back a whisper of pain. If I'm where I think I am then I don't want any stupid person know I'm in pain, nice or not.

All my life I learned that pain and sorrow are weaknesses along with help from others and friendship; I lift my good hand and feel around my eyes for the splinters. After locating them I yank them out of my eyes, then when my eyes are free I slowly open them. In front of me two blurry shapes stood over me both looking very anxious and worried which disolved as they see my eyes open.

"She'll be fine-fine-fine." a voice says. "She only has a broken wrist-wrist-wrist."

Why is his voice echoeing? I turn my head slightly and wince as I feel it throb with pain, I see a semi-fat blur that seemed to be a woman.

"I guess she just needs bed rest-rest-rest." she says.

At that point I close my eyes and both voices seem to blend together into one mush that makes my head spin, this place is weird. Wherever I am they think I'm weak...I'll show them.

"Katie did you see that?"

"I know...I never thought Angelicaa would get adopted!"

My eyes fly open emmediatly when the squeal of anoyying teenage girls hits my ears. I look around in confusion, I'm in a large dusty brown room with many voices around me. All the voices seemed to be from girls about my age or a year older, but either way it made me wanna gag. I turn my head and see a skinny girl with light light blonde hair. What was that shade called again? Oh yeah, cherry blonde.

She twisted it around one of her long fingers until it looked like a light rope being tied onto her hand, I look at her in confusion; she's alone just watching the others squeal about dumb stuff. I sit up winceing as my bruised body has to be used and so soon after my injury.

"Look the new girl's awake." someone yelps.

I whip my head back to the bed right across from me on the other side of the room, a short thin girl with brown hair points in my direction and everyone then crowds around me.

"What's your name?"

"Do you know your parents?"

"Where'd you get all those scars?"

I scoot back until my spine hits the brownish-khaki wall. Are they trying to find my weaknesses? Well I won't let them do that! I reach into my torn blue jean pocket and yank out a long shard of broken glass in which I use to protect myself. Everyone lets out gasps of surprise and leaps backwards a fe paces.

"I'm not afraid to use this." I threaten.

Some of them scream others run to their own beds and back up against the wall. If this puny shard of glass frightens them, then I won't have a problem in defending myself. But then suddenly my weapon is yanked out of my hand, making my wrist send shock waves of pain up my arm.

"OW!" I yelp grabbing my new wrenched wrist with my hand which is already in a cast.

The person who had grabbed my shard of glass was an undersized semi-fat woman with a long orange dress that showed her obviously fat belly. I glare at her and try to snatch my glass back, but my wrenched wrist made me bite my lip to keep me from yelping in pain.

"No hurting anyone young lady." she scolds me.

"I wasn't hurting anyone I was protecting myself." I snap.

The woman shakes her head slowly with disappointment from my reply and places the glass on the side table next to my bed. "They are just excited to meet a new orphan here that wasn't five years old or below." she explains, with an odd gentleness in her voice. "They just wanna know your name and be your friends."

"Actually I don't have a name, I was abandoned at the age of four and that's the beginning when I began fighting for my life." I whisper.

Everyone looks at me with sypathy in their now calmer eyes. _A weakness! _I think and add more agressively. "But I don't any stupid friends."

"Everyone needs a friend dear." the woman replies. "Would you like a name?"

I grit my teeth at the kindness as if it was a disease, but I don't say anything knowing she might strike me just as my step father had done. Maby my name can be another word for my faverite things that I grew up stareing at when I wanted to get away from the dangers.

"Do you know another word for moon?" I ask.

"Actually yes, Luna is a name that means moon but that name is never used." she says. "By the way my name is Ms. Daffny I am the orphanage warden."

"Then my name will be Luna Waterstar." I anounce just loud enough for the others to hear. "For the moon and stars and ocean."

**A/N:**

**Well would you look at that Luna isn't very fond of kindness or helping or even friends. She might even stay lonely for the rest of her life... |:) But don't fear for Friendship Girl is here, Luna will get a friend eventually. Until the next chapter stay weird and go talk to a fish. The next chapter'll be posted as soon as I see at least one review from at least one person.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Thank-you everyone who reviewed the prologue. And I would like to say just one thing to Catlover10808; sorry Cleo, Emma, and Rikki will not be meeting Luna. (at least not yet) *wink..wink* ;)**

**~Chapter 1: Goodnight~**

The day before had been annoying and boring just as today is starting to look like, with everyone talking about being adopted or someone wanting to go shopping. All this friendship makes me sick it's not like life depends on friendship or kindness. Whoever taught them how to survive did a terrible job at it, to survive you have to be the toughest and not show any weaknesses. That's pretty much all these people do, is show their weaknesses.

"Why don't you join in on the fun?"

I turn my head and see Ms. Daffny in the room. "No thank-you, I don't want to seem weak or girly." I tell her sourly, knowing my arguements are terrible.

"Just try to make some friends with the other orphans." Ms. Daffny replies.

I don't pay attention when she leaves the room, and when she's gone I pull open the window nearest my bed and look down to see how far off the ground this room was. The grass was green with slight patches of yellow here and there and a dandelion in someplaces. An earthy musty smell comes to me and I realize we are on the first floor, no trouble in escaping.

"Where are you going?" I turn and see the cherry blonde girl come my way.

"Escaping. What's it look like?" I snap.

Before she has a chance to answer me I scramble up onto the window sill and jump down into the yard. Too easy. I crouch down for a moment to take in my surroundings, noting how the grass is tall and that the side walk is crumbly and how the road beyonde has many pot holes.

This orphanage must be in the older side of town where all my fights had first begun; I stand back up and dash forward towards the street. It was quiet just as expected so I cross it and run straight towards the distant beach ahead. If I get to the beach I can get back to my makeshift home where the beach is too rocky to enjoy the day. But then to my annoyance my good wrist is grabbed and I'm being pulled back to the orphanage.

I whip my head around angrily and see Ms. Daffny. "Why are you taking me back there?" I demanded. "I don't care if I'm an orphan."

"Nonsense you want a family just as much as everyone else." she replied.

I grit my teeth. "You don't know what I want!"

The cherry blonde girl takes out an old dusty brush and begins to brush her long hair which was shiney compared to my dark blonde short hair which had dust in it. I know I look like a mess but I'm not ready to take a shower and get clean just yet. It has now been four and a half hours since I tried to escape this morning, and the day just drags on like it'll never end.

"Someone wants to adopt a teenage girl." Ms. Daffny's call makes everyone leap off their beds and stampede out of the room.

"Dumb girls." I grumbled.

The silence of the room was nice well until they all came back in sighing in misery except for the girl called Katie she had the hugest grin on her face. She must be the one that got adopted...I lay back against the wall and watch as she packs her one suitcase and heads out while syaing good-bye to everyone. She even says good-bye to me, even if I was the meanest one in the room.

"Why didn't you go?" the girl named Sarah asked.

I look at her and shrug. "I just didn't feel like getting up."

"But-"

"Just look I don't want a familey. I don't want friends. And I don't care if I ever get adopted!" I snapped at her.

Sarah frowns and begins another conversation with someone that is obviously a lot nicer than me. Seems like I'm the only one that doesn't actually care. I look down at the lime green cast on my left wrist, only yesturday I had broken it and only yesturday I named myself and was brought here.

Can't anyone see that I don't really care about not haveing a familey? Not everyone needs a familey, some people even lose their familey as life goes on.

_Go to Wako island and find out who needs their own familey._

I look around to see who had said that, but it looks like nobody did...GREAT! Now I'm going crazy and hearing voices; I look back down at my cast. It was hard and tightly surrounded my broken wrist and stretched onto my hand where it wove in between my fingers. How did I get myself into this mess?

The day plays out with people adopting and people going away and sometimes a familey comes to the bedroom to see if anyone was too shy to come out of hideing. Which they emmediatly changed their minds when they saw me watching them through narrowed eyes.

"Goodnight girls." Ms. Daffny calls shutting the door.

"Goodnight Ms. Dafffny." everyone calls in return.

"goodnight indeed." I snort. "Like anyone can sleep with so many other people."

Either way I end up falling sleep thinking about the voice that had spoken to me around lunchtime. Whatever it meant I needed to listen to it and go to Mako island. Usually whenever I hear an odd voice it leads me to good fortune like food or money or even shelter.

**A/N:**

**If ya'll haven't already noticed, she pretty much lets things take its course like letting a branch fall on her or listening to a weird voice that comes out of nowhere. People usually dismiss themselves as mad and stop thinking about it but she dismisses herself as crazy and decides to listen to it. What will happen in the next chapter? Will she get nicer? Will she actually take a shower and stop being a filthy jerk? or will they go to Mako Island? Find out after I see at least one new review by at least one person.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry for semi-late update I lost my flash drive that has all the chapters in it. Remember I write these chapters in advance so you don't get bored from waiting.**

**~Chapter 2: ~**

The next day I'm the first to wake up, which was very lucky since the others seemed to try to wake so they could have time to go to the beach before chores. Or at least that's what Sarah had told me, I hadn't been listening to her then but now I realize she was right; everyone had a beach bag next to their beds and swimsuits right on top to have less time in getting ready.

I get up and reach into a box labled: _Luna Waterstar's Clothes_. Ms. Daffny had brought me some extra clothing so i won't have to wear the same thing everyday. Well I reach into the box and pull out a pink tank top and some black leggings with a black and pink skirt. Great, now I'm gonna look girly and this is all that's in the box!

After locating a towel, I tip toe towards the bathroom door. The bathroom was at the end of the room opposite of the bedroom door which I had a bed almost right next to, so I had to creep by almost everyone. I soon make it to the golden-brown door and open it into a large bathroom with eight stalls. Four on the left, for toilets, four on the right, for showers, and six sinks on either side of the door for brushing teeth or washing hands.

This bathroom may be big, but it's really stupid to have to shower with everyone else, well at least the stalls have doors that you can close and lock. I quickly take a shower, wash my hair, clean my body, and get the gunk out from between my toes then I change quickly into the outfit I had and dried my cast which shrank from the water a bit and hurt my arm.

I grab my dirty clothing and sneak back to my bed and drop my clothes in the box. Oddly enough it does feel good to be clean for once, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to have friends or familey. Then slowly one by one everyone hopped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom with their swimsuits in their hands. I thought they would never notice me in these clothes so i just begin pokeing my cast with one finger. But then the cherry blonde girl looks in my direction and smiles.

"Like your outfit." she says.

I glare at her angrily. "I hate this outfit."

"Well I think you look good in it and I'm so happy you finally took a shower." she replies unstung by my reaction. "my name's Madeline Ann Oakoff."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I demand.

Madeline doesn't try to stop the conversation and get away from my snappy anger, but instead she hops onto the empty bed next to mine. "Because I have no friends and everyone thinks I'm weird talking about my faverite thing in the world...nature."

"Well back off I want to be alone." I growled. "And don't think I won't hit you."

"Okay." is all she says and hops back over to her own bed. "Talk to you later, then?"

"We'll see." I replied.

At that point everyone was ready and grabbing their beach bags, ready to leave while the orphanage warden was still asleep. Wait! Warden? Aren't wardens supposed to be mean? I just realized that wardens are only in jails and other bad places. Why is there a warden here?

_Wardens don't always have to be mean._

Fine, I say inwardly. I get off the random topic in my head and watch as everyone hops out the windows real quick and dash towards the ocean. I can't beleive it, they actually aren't getting caught. I look around at the now empty room and see Madeline still on her bed only she now has a walkie talkie.

"Madeline can you here me? over." Sarah's voice comes staticy from it.

"Yes and i'll be sure to warn you when Ms. Daffny's coming. over." Madeline replies.

Oh so that's how they probably never get caught, they use walkie talkies to know when to come home. I look out my window just in time to see the last orphan teenage girl disappear from my sight. The beach is pretty far away from here but it is close enough to only be a few minutes run.

I get off my bed and quickly flatten out the white sheets and pillow until my bed was completely made, then I grab a rag and begin to run it along the window sill.

"What are you doing?" Madeline asks.

"None of your bees wax." I snap.

Slowly I keep moving the rag back and forth along the wooden ledge until I feel something small rub up against the rag where my fingers were. It was hard and had a slight point to it but without the point being a splinter; I lift up the rag and see a tiny rectanguler cabinet about the length of a jewlery box.

"What's that?" Madeline asks.

"I don't know." I whispered oddly nicer than usual.

I open it up and find a light blue ribboned choker with a shimmering darker blue gem in the center. Madeline comes over to see and she gasps in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Look." she points to a name written on the back of the ribbon.

I pick the necklace up and read it aloud. "Luna Waterstar, underwater forever."

"It must be yours." Madeline whispers.

I put it on and closed the cabinet, and with a silent creak I walk towards the bedroom door. Soft footsteps about the same loudness of Ms. Daffny waking up. "Ms. Daffney's awake." I anounce.

**A/N:**

**Good chapter? I hope so, because my faverite kind of necklace is a choker and I just had to give Luna one that she finds hidden. And yes I know its a little odd to have a hidden cabinet in a thin window sill, which is why I did it. And yes I'll start making the chapters more exciteing and enteresting. It's just I like to take it slow at first so the story can really sink in. Even though nobody asked for the chapters to be more enteresting.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...so now here's chapter 3.**

**~Chapter 3: Adopted~**

The days go by oddly quick after I find that choker necklace, I start to talk to Madeline in a friendlier tone but I still snap at her and everyone else ninety nine percent of the time. But as the days go by and everyone is ending up getting adopted, I start to wonder what it would be like to have a familey again but that thought usually fades almost at once when I hear the excited voices when they hear of someone that came to adopt a teenage girl. I stick to the bedroom because my wrist really bugs me.

Because of the cast I feel like I've gotten weaker and that my weaknesses will eventually begin to show so I try to stay hidden. But like four weeks after breaking my wrist and coming to the orphanage my cast gets removed and I'll start to move around more often.

Yes, everyone avoids me but that is exactly what I want to happen. If they try to get close to me I'm gonna rip their arms out, but I do have an exception for Madeline she's the only one that's actually brave enough and nice enough to come and talk to me without flinching away. She would usually start a conversation by asking if I was ever going to change. I would then snap at her and soon enough I calm down enough to where I don't snap I just mutter or growl or use sarcasm.

Yup these last few weeks have been pretty smooth sailing for me and Madeline, until well a week ago when I was examining my choker necklace. Madeline had walked up to me with two suit cases in her hands, she set them down at the foot of my bed.

"Guess what Luna?" she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

Madeline grabbed two sheets of paper from a folder and handed them to me. Both were adoption forms with information about us and how we act. And there also...I gasp.

"Yup we both got adopted to the same familey." she said with a smile.

I dropped the paper, put on my necklace, and clenched my fists. I had said time and time again to her in our conversations that I didn't want any part in being adopted especially by someone I didn't even know whats so ever, I glared at her for a minute..

Then..."How did this happen? I didn't want to be adpoted!"

"At first I was the only one being adopted yesturday and then I put in a good word for you and told them about your temper," she explained quickly.

"How could you do that?" I demanded.

Madeline shrugged still not being bothered by my anger. I wanted to hurt her so much, to tear all her hair out, to break her hand, to do something...but something kept me from doing so. Which made me more angry that I couldn't find the strength to hurt someone. Being in the orphanage weakened me, it's changing me.

"...please." I hear the last word of Madeline's sentence loud and clear even though I had tuned out to be angry for the rest of it.

"Please what?" I demanded.

"Please just give the idea a chance." she begged. "They aren't coming to actually get us for a week."

"Oh fine." I grumbled after a long pause.

Now a week after that day i'm standing right next to Madeline outside, just waiting for our new parents to come and get us. I squeeze the handle to my suit case out of anger, my fuming over this adoption thing never changed it angered me to the depths of the ocean.

"I can't wait." Madeline whispers.

"Why?" I ask.

She looks at me with a long grin on her face. "Because, they are so nice and they look like they had a ton of money probably even enough for us to have our own boats."

"Dought it." I reply.

"I see your still a sour stick in the mud." Madeline guesses.

I nod.

The sun slowly rises from its early morning rest until it reaches the highest point in the sky turning the white concrete into an odd yellowish gray color. It made the gorund feel hot within minutes leaving me wriggleing around to keep my bare feet from burning. At a sidelong glance I see Madeline perfectly still as she keeps her eyes locked on the road where our new familey was expected to come from.

She has sandels which were generously given to her by Ms. Daffny, since she had been the one to get me adopted as well. Maby because Ms. Daffny was getting sick of haveing me at the orphanage, I could tell since her smiles of friendlyness got almost hard to keep on her face when she talked to me.

"look they're here." Madeline yelps in glee.

I turn my attention back to the road just as a jet black GMC omvoi drives up with a tall skinny woman with light blonde hair in the driver seat and a tall regular weight man with brown hair was in the passenger seat. He looked at Madeline with a smile which became a shocked expression when he saw me.

He probably saw the scars on my arms and face along with the what people would tell me, my cat-shaped amber eyes that creeped people out.

"Come on in girls you have a little brother waiting at home." he says still eyeing me. "We shouldn't keep him from meeting his new older sisters."

**A/N:**

**I know my character so far seems like an evil looking girl with an agressive personality and a ice-cold heart that doesn't care if she almost kills someone. Don't worry she'll change as the story goes on and everyone begins to change. I guess you have also noticed that Madeline is also a sort of opposite from Luna since Madeline is nice and wants friends and familey, while Luna is snappy and doesn't want firends and familey. Odd friendship, huh? Oh well please review at least once and i'll post the next chapter later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 4

**A/N:  
>Thanks Paradox Tremors, for reviewing these latest chapters. I know my updating is really fast and people aren't used to it, well that's because I pre-worte up to 14 chapters of this and I really want ya'll to read them. Remember my updates are fast and almost a week long update is late to me. Well enjoy today's chapter.<strong>

**~Chapter 4: Shark and Dolphin~**

I look in awe at the house we pull up to...it's a huge one or two story house with light sea green walls and black roof shingles that made the house look like it sparkled. The windows had white frames just as the front door was and a black welcome mat sat in front of the door by the looks of it. Without showing my tiny bit of excitement I look in boredom and open the car door and step out onto the pebbley driveway.

"Welcome home girls." my new mother anounces.

"This is our new home!" Madeline says with a slight squeal.

I squint my eyes to keep myself from snapping at her, she had been the one that wanted to be adopted and the one that helped me might as well let her enjoy it. My new mother and father lead us down the driveway, along the walkway, and into the house. The front way was a narrow hallway with yellow walls and dark brown wood flooring, I shrug even if it was pretty cool.

The hallway leads into a dark room that seems to be large, I locate the lightswitch and turn on the lights. I find that this room is very large with the same kind of yellow walls and wooden flooring like the entry way only this room had a large swordfish mounted on the wall above a widescreen TV and had a circuler green rug that had a glass coffee table on it and a long white couch.

"Cool living room." Madeline exclaims.

"Thank-You." our new father says, he eyes me expecting me to say something.

I shrug. "It's cool."

He grunts and leads Madeline and me through another yellow hallway only this one had khaki carpeting and pictures of what I suspect was familey vacations for them. We are lead down to the end of the hallway where a half blue half violet door is, he opens it and then suddenly a light snaps on and a short ten year old boy with brown hair leaps out throwing confettie everywhere.

"Welcome Ho-" he freezes when he looks at me. "Home."

"This is Tommy, your new little brother." the mother explains to us. "Tommy these are your new older sisters Luna and Madeline." she points to both of us in turn.

"Hi." he says almost scared.

"Hi Tommy." Madeline greets him happily, which makes him smile. "As you know I'm Madeline and this is Luna. Don't worry she's just a little cranky."

Tommy cocks his head to the side. "Why?"

"She didn't get enough sleep last night." Madeline tells him.

By the way Tommy looks at me, he's not buying it but he just shrugs and hands us both wrapped up boxes. Mine of which has dark blue wrapping paper, I open it up and pull out a bright orange beach dress with yellow stripes in the form of sun rays.

"Thanks." I mutter with a weak smile.

I turn my head and see Madeline pull out a sky blue sun dress with white flowers on it. It actually matches her but mine doesn't match me.

"Thanks I love it." Madeline hugs him.

I walk past him to get a real look at the room, it was big with two beds on either side of a long window with a window seat; I see blue and purple pillows on the seat and blue curtains. The walls have pictures of fish and palm trees with clouds painted on the ceiling.. I walk up to the bed with a stuffed shark on it, the bed was long with dark blue blankets and pillows.

"Come Tommy let's let them relax." our mother says.

The door shuts behind us and I whip around to glare at Madeline after slamming my brown suitcase onto the bed, she looks at me from her side of the room in confusion.

"Why would you put in a good word for me?" I hiss. "I told you I'm a street girl, not a familey girl, I like to be strong with no weaknesses, but now I'm weak because of this."

"Is this how you think of families? Is weak?" Madeline gasps.

"yes! And now I'm gonna be weak and I won't be able to survive in the real world." I practically yell.

No reaction she just sits there with her mouth agape in shock. I whip around and yank out my clothing from my suitcase and put it in the coral colored dresser labled Luna, which already has a ton of new clothes with bright colors except for the leggings and a few tank tops.

"Luna that's not what families are." Madeline whispers. "they are there to protect you and care for you. Not to make you sound weak."

I storm over to a gray door and open it and find a bathroom with the theme of a forest. Oddly I calm down slightly and turn around to meet her eye, her hazel eyes are gentle and careing like a sister. _Let her help you Luna, she will make you strong._

"Fine" I grumble to the voice. I look at her again and give her a small nod. "Fine I'll stay and be nice and then we'll see if I end up likeing it."

"Thank-you." she replies and unpacks her own bag.

The rest of the day I roam the house, finding our new parents' bedroom our new little brother's bedroom a guest bathroom, the kitchen, the garage, the back door, and a hallway closet right next to the liveing room. I walk into Madeline's and mine's bedroom which doesn't seem so strange since I stayed in it half the day; I go to my dresser and pull open the bottom drawer.

"I'm tired." Madeline yawns coming out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

I pull out a long thin purple silk night gown and turn around. "I'm about to get ready for bed too." I see her in a night gown as well, only her's is cotton and is yellow with frilly pink flowers.

"Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" she asks getting into her lime green bed, her bed had come with a stuffed dolphin which matches her perfectly just as a shark matches me.

"I don't have a swimsuit." I reply and before she can answer I go into the bathroom to change into my new pajamas, which I actually like.

**A/N:**

***yawn* I'm bored now, I think I'll hurry up and send them on an adventure. Who thinks I should? *waits for a few minutes* Oh well, I guess I'll just send them to the library to read books instead of sending them to Mako Island or something. (audience goes BOOOO!) Okay okay I'll actually make them do something interesting. (audience goes YAY!) At least one review and I'll update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Thank-you **_**Booklover707 **_**you are the first person I noticed who reviewed on the last chapter, and for your enjoyment I give you this new update. And thanks to **_**Paradox Tremors **_**for having the most reviews on my fanfic so far.**

**~Chapter 5: Morning One~**

Slowly I feel my eyes slip open at the faint sound of creaking, I look tiredly toward the mostly curtain covered window and see bright yellow light slant into our themed room. I yawn once and sit up ready for the real first day of actually haveing a familey, nearby Madeline is asleep in her bed silently snoring to the rythm of whatever she was dreaming, weirdo.

"Madeline." I hiss.

Madeline doesn't respond, except for a slight movement from her eyes and then she turns the other direction away from me. She would never ignore wake up at the orphanage, so I silently called her name again only slightly louder to wake her.

This time she rolls over with open drooping eyes. "Is it time for mopping again?" she yawns, but then soon realizes where she is. "What?"

"What do we do in the morning?" I ask.

"I dunno I've never had a familey." she responds.

I shrug and get out of bed, then walk over to my dresser to pick out something to wear for the day. Inside my dresser I find three brightly colored beach dresses a few blue jeans, a whole lot of tank tops and some lightly colored skirts; all clothing repulseive to me. But without thinking I grab the very first peice of clothing I had gotten in this house, my bright orange beach dress with yellow sun ray-like stripes leading down the length of it.

"I thought you didn''t like that?" Madeline asks.

Twisting around on my feet I see her with a slight grin on her face. "I don't feel like looking mean to these people, they do seem nice."

"Well I'm wearing my new dress too." Madeline anounces.

After we are both in our new dresses, we pick up our pajamas and place them in a wooden laundry basket in the bathroom and then we make our beds. I can't help but feel annoyed by how I got so used to the routine at the orphanage that I'm doing this right now.

"Madeline, Luna?" a tired voice comes from the door.

"Yes, Mum?" Madeline calls softly.

And just as she had guessed our new mom comes in with a long black night gown on and a white house coat, by the looks of her she just got out of bed. I look at Madeline who had brushed her hair right after making her bed, compared to us new mom looked lazy.

"Why are you girls up so early?" she asks. "It's only six and it's Saturday."

Madeline cocks her head to one side. "We don't have to do chores, Mum?"

"What? No, you can just go make yourselves a bowl of cereal and go explore just be quiet." new mom tells us before leaving.

"No chores?" Madeline says a few times with a growing smile.

"We don't have to do chores." I hear myself whisper it happiley as well.

The both of us go into the hallway and turn off our bedroom light and head towards the kitchen. The house is silent except for the creaking sound the wind is making outside and our soft footsteps, this place is still as a rock. I'm the first to enter the kitchen, it's white tile floor felt icey under my bare feet but also nice unlike the rough wooden floors at the orphanage or the concrete in alleys.

"Where's the cereal?" Madeline whispers.

"I think in one of the cabinets." I reply.

Madeline walks over to the counter and opens one of the wooden cabinets that were above the counters, I end up seeing squarish bowls piled up next to squarish saucers. I grab two bowls and place them side by side on the smooth wooden counter top.

"We found bowls." I anounce in a whisper.

Madeline nods. "Now we need spoons, milk, and cereal."

We find spoons in a nearby drawer and milk in the fridge, then we find a box of Sweetie 'Os in a small closet at the end of the kitchen with lots of shelves.

After eating we put the cereal and milk back where we found them, then we wash the bowls and spoons and set them down on a towel next to the sinks. We spin around in surprise at the sudden footsteps, but then relax when we see our new dad he looks at the cleaned bowls in surprise.

"You cleaned up after yourself?" he asks.

"Well yeah, we need to since we were the ones that dirtied up those dishes." Madeline says.

"Yeah and we shouldn't be lazy when it comes to a dailey life." I find myself adding but then I emmediatly growl angrily under my breath.

"Well thank-you girls." he says.

I leave the kitchen and go back to our room, just to avoid talking to our new father who sort of looks like he doesn't trust me. Sure I have scars on both my arms and legs but those are from past fights on the streets and some came from diseased animals in alleys.

_The moon and ocean together are magical._

"Huh?" I say confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Madeline walks in moments later. "Father says we're going to the beach later when the sun is more up than it is down."

"But I don't have a swimsuit." I protest.

"Calm down, he said we both have one pair in the drawer in our nightstands." she replies.

**A/N:**

**I know chapter still wasn't very exciteing, but I guess that's because time is slow and destinies don't just sprout up over night. I do hope you won't stop reading because of the slowness of the beginning, because that would make me sad :(. I promise to put more interesting stuff in at least the next few chapters or at least try. Once I start with one story line I don't like to go off track of it, so my readers won't get confused. Please review at least once and I'll update once it becomes visible.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6: The Beach~**

I look over at my nightstand and the single drawer right beneath the top and right above an opened space where you could keep books. My nightstand's violet color sparkled in the early morning light that seeps into the room through our almost completely covered window. I open it up and see it, a single two peice violet and green swimsuit, I grab it and head into the bathroom.

After putting my dress on over it I come out and see Madeline talking to our new little brother Tommy. Tommy smiles and gets ready to get up.

"...the ocean is nothing to fear Tommy." Madeline was saying. "If you stay in the shallower parts you won't drown or run into a mean sea creature."

"Wow you're already like my big sister." Tommy replies.

I snort and sit on my bed. "Blah Blah Blah." I say loud enough for them to hear.

"Luna don't be rude, we need to be nice he's our little brother." Madeline protests.

I roll my eyes, before leaning up against my pillows and stuffed shark. She might be nice to that kid, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him. Tommy seems to see my expression and he stays silent as if he thought if he said anything to me I would hurt him.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready for the beach."

Tommy then leaves the room in one swift dash out the door and away from my "creepy" eyes. Madeline glares at me but says nothing, and grabs her own swimsuit and heads into the bathroom.

_Familey is supposed to be nice to each other Luna, be nice to Tommy._

"Who are you?" I ask the voice.

_I cannot tell you yet young one, but I can say is that I'm closer to you than you think._

"That makes no since." I protest softly.

_Await the full moon..._

And at that the voice goes silent and I'm pondering over who the voice's owner might be. The voice is obviously not from a person alive, maby from someone dead. Who's dead that I know? I don't know very many people who might have died except for the two people who raised me and the people at the orphanage.

Just then Madeline walks in only now she has her hair in a semi-loose bun leaving few strands of strawberry blonde hair hanging down the side of her face. I turn my gaze back up at the ceiling which was flat with swirls and splashes of light blue to make a sky. Maby I should do something while I wait to go to the beach, or maby I should just go without everyone.

"Let's open these curtains and let in some sunlight." Madeline anounces.

I squint as sudden light splashes into the room turning the shadows into light spots that I try not to focus on while still looking up at the ceiling. Madeline lets out a soft gasp and yanks me straight off my bed and turns my head toward the window.

"Look." she points her finger.

I blink a few times adjusting my eyes to the brightness and see what she was so shocked about. Outside there was a grassy lawn surrounded by a short white wooden fence, but that wasn't what she was shocked about. Beyond the fence clean white sand stretched a few yards and then a vast blue ocean laps at the shore gently, leaving behind small shells that I can't make out what kinds.

"We live right next to the beach." i exclaim softly.

"I know, but look." she motions towards either side of my view.

Yards away on both sides there was really short black wooden fences and beyond those more families on their own sections of the beach. "We have our own section of beach." I say.

"Isn't it awesome?" Madeline grins.

About two hours later all five of us are heading down to the beach in one group, each of us carrying a towel or other things. I'm carrying my dark blue beach towel along with a blue and white cooler full of picnic foods, while the others are carrying beach balls, sunscrean bottles, and other fun in the sun things along with their own different colored towels. I end up being the last one through the gate thus being the one to close it; I follow after the familey but now keeping my distance.

The beach may be fun, but for some reason it makes my heart ache and my mind spin; there's a memory in my mind trying to break through and a sad one at that. I walk on blindly following the sound of their chattering voices and the laughs they set free. Laughs...I don't ever laugh.

"Luna just set the cooler right here." new mom motions to a empty spot by her towel.

"Okay." I say and set it down.

Still not paying attention I walk a few steps away from the others and set out my own towel, I then take my beach dress off allowing my new swimsuit to be shown. I walk to the edge of the ocean water and stare off into the distance for a minute.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Madeline comes up behind me.

I don't reply but sit down on the moist sand, allowing the water to lick at my legs and feet. "I-I remember the beach and when I first came here." I tell her.

"Well then let's go swimming." Madeline suggests.

"No...I-I can't." I reply.

Just as I hear her about to reply I feel hot tears well up in my eyes. "The memory! It's too much." I scream and dive into the water.

"Wait!" I hear Madeline yell.

I swim through the salty currents, heading further and further away from shore. Heartbeats is the only thing that seems to tell me how long I've been under water, and many heartbeats later my lungs are screaming. I swim upward to the surface.

"Luna you're too far out!" my new mother screams.

Turning I see every one of them at the edge of the water screaming for me to come back and quick. Madeline is the one screaming the loudest for me to come back.

"The waves!" she yells. "The waves are too big!"

"I can't!" is all I manage to yell before a large wave crashes down on me.

How did I swim out so far so quick?...

**A/N:**

**What's wrong with Luna? Has she gone mad? I guess she has, but that is only because her memories of her past is finally comeing back to haunt her. Don't worry I'll post the next chapter sooner than the others as soon as there is at least one review from at least one person. Remember to review at least once.**


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Yay! Ya'll are reviewing, it makes me super happy to see that. Which means you get a present...A new chapter! I hope you like this one because it explains her temper and everything.**

**~Chapter 7: Spilled Memory~**

Water emmediatly fills up my lungs and I try to cough it out only to feel more water go down my throat, I struggle to the top and see I have been swept out a foot further from the shore. I watch blankly as my new father dives into the water and swims over to me feircly churning the water with his massive hands. Before I have a chance to call out to him I'm pulled under by some invisible force that isn't gravity or creature.

_Hush, little one don't scream don't cry I'll always be with you._

I look at a blurry woman with soft hazel eyes and dark blonde hair much like mine. She looks at me with a weak smile and seems to run away almost at once.

"Wait!" I hear myself yell after the form.

But she disappears before the bubbles of my scream float to the surface. Please don't leave me...a rough hand grabs one of my flailing arms and tugs me upward. I go limp and allow darkness to swallow me up as I did when the branch had fallen...

_Please young one wake up your familey wants you to._

The voice is loud but soft in my ear begging me to wake up, begging me to stay alive, asking me why I did that. I faintly hear my new mother and my new father. I don't hear Tommy, but Madeline is right there calling for me to stay alive and that I was her best friend.

"Please..." I hear myself cough. "...I don't wanna be alone!"

Those same words I had yelled when I was abandoned, the same words I used as I watched her run away and leave me there watcheing her go with tears running down my face.

"Luna!" Madeline yelps happily.

I feel a beach towel beneath me and the chattering of the others which seem to have moved away to a distance just out of clear hearing distance. If I spoke of anything they wouldn't be able to make out any words I would say. I open my burning eyes and see Madeline sitting there on her own towel.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"My mother." I whisper.

She cocks her head to the side. "Your mother? Is that why you dove into the ocean?"

"No...No.." I tell her.

Madeline frowns and her hazel eyes soften. "You miss her don't you?"

I stay still for a minute or more and cough up a moutful of sea water, and as that happened I hear th slight footsteps approach. Turning my head ever so slightly I see my new "familey" approach, though they kept a distance of three feet right in hearing range.

"The beach, my mother abandoned me on the beach. I cried for her to not leave me, but she kept running further and further down the shoreline." my voice slowly begins to build into a wail. "She told me to live, she told me to be strong and not be like her."

"What do you mean?" Madeline whispers.

Hot tears build up in my burning eyes, blurring my vision. "I tried to run after her only to trip over a rock, and I watched her run-run-run away from me. She didn't even look over her shoulder." now my voice was a pure wail of sorrow that I can't control. "She splashed into the ocean and never came up again for ten minutes. And when she did her face was full of sadness and anger..."

The blurry shape of my new mother gets closer, and by how she's moveing she is pitying me she feels sorry for me for a reason I don't know. Madeline tries to get closer to me to comfort me, but I scoot away even though all I want at the moment was a hug that my mother never gave me that day.

"Is that why-" I shake my head interrupting her question.

"I watched as she went back underwater and I got up feeling a cut on my arm from my fall and from landing on a sharp shard of glass. I wanted to cry out, oh how I wanted to scream and cry for her to return to me." I swallow down a cry of sadness. "I waited for days on end, not moveing from that spot..."

"Luna-"

"No!" I feel that sorrow filled yell escape my burning throat. "Not that name again! My mother called me Ocean since that was where she was always at. She swam with dolphins, she studied whales, she studied the ocean her entire life since she was 14!"

Nobody spoke so I continued. "I soon forgot about my sorrow about loseing her and replaced it with anger towards the people who drove her away...EVERYONE! I wondered the streets for days surviveing by looking helpless or taking things by force...but soon another orphan a fifteen year old, she was tough she raised me from that day on, I had been four when I was abandoned."

_Do not take feelings as a weakness, take it as a strength they only want to help you._

"I'm so sorry Luna. I mean Ocean." Tommy says.

And at that I close my eyes and feel everything go dark again as my energy had been drained from spilling out that day of pain for me. Though all I could see was darkness, I am able to feel what is going on around me. Two of my new...no two of my familey members pick up each end of my towel and I feel them carry me towards the house, our house.

"Poor girl, all her life had been one battle after another starting with that day." I hear my father say in a low whisper, the others murmur agreements.

"I feel sorry for her." my mom adds. "She's lost."

"What are we gonna do with her?" Tommy asks.

**A/N:**

**WOW! She must've been thinking she was about to die if she told them about part of her past! (not) Luna a.k.a, Ocean a.k.a., ***. Sorry I won't tell you her orphan-street name just yet. But can you tell that she's slowly changing throughout the story? And yes I'm gonna add mermaids to this story as soon as the story line allows me to. Remember life doesn't just go by in one blink and then look you have a job. No life is slow and long giveing you a chance to change, that is exactly what's happening here.**


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hey peoples! Thanks for reviewing and I guess I'm in such a great mood today, that I'm giving ya'll a second update. YAY! Well here it is...**

**~Chapter 8: We're Lost~**

_Wake up Ocean, you're about to find it._

"Find what?" I ask.

_Wake up..._

I open my eyes groggily as if I had been sleeping and nothing else had happened, out of the corner of my eye I see Madeline looking down at two leavery looking journals one was blue the other black. She grabs the black one and gets off her bed and begins walking toward my bed. I sit up before she reaches my bed, and she sort of jumps in surprise to my sudden wakefulness.

"Thank God you're alright." she exclaims.

I look at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Don't you remember what happened yesturday." she replies.

"No." I mutter.

Madeline smiles and hands me the leavery black journal, which oddly is just a crinkly fabric lightly stuffed and attached to a blank spiral sized diray thing. I look at it with a questioning look, then I look up with fire in my eyes or at least that's what it feels like. Not only from the slight burn but from anger.

"You think I need charity?" I demand.

"No. No, I-"

I get out of bed in one swift motion which happens to be slower than I should have been. "No, listen to me there is nothing wrong with me. And I am not weak, so don't treat me like I'm weak."

"Ocean?" Madeline says.

"Where'd you hear that name?" I demand.

She shrinks back a few paces. "Y-You told us after you drowned."

"Drowned?" I growl. "I don't drown, I swim, I float, I'm a fighter not a little kid."

"No, it's true you drowned yesturday and you told us of your past." she protests scaredly. "You were about to black out and you told us of when you were abandoned."

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" I hiss stepping forward.

She steps back, now shaking in fear. "It's true, you told us how your mother abandoned you on the beach and how she would call you Ocean."

I freeze struck by her arguement. No. No I wouldn't tell anyone of my past it is the number one weakness to talk about your past. The journal slides from my hand and lands on the thin carpeted floor with a single echoing thud that seems to go on forever. Why would I tell them about my past? Why would I be so stupid as to talk about my true mother and how she left me.?

"No...No I wouldn't...it's a weakness to." I gasped.

"No it's not." Madeline tries to assure me.

Almost in shock I take a step back and flop down onto my bed, I stare down where the journal layed on the floor with its spine pointed toward the window seat; I look towards it as well and see the completely opened curtains and the bright sunshine coming in.

"It's noon." Madeline says.

Without replying I make my bed, grab a pair of medium lengthed black leggings and a sky blue tank top, and change in the bathroom. When I come out Madeline is just watching with questioning eyes, I don't bother to tell her I just walk over to our shared closet and grab a pair of black crocks.

"What are you doing?" she asks bewildered.

I turn around holding the water proof shoes in one hand. "Get ready they'll be back soon."

"I know they said they'd come back after enrolling us in school." she says. "Wait! How'd you know they had left the house at all?"

"Just get ready." I repeat.

This time without questioning she goes over to her own dresser and pulls out blue jean shorts and a pink tank top, then she heads into the bathroom to change. I walk over to my bed where my stuffed animal shark still sits in front of my pillows and put the crocks on.

And just as I predicted our familey returns telling us that we are going to Mako Island to go hiking and maby camp out for a night, and now we are on a rental speed boat with snow white paint and light metal seats. I watch as the water splashes up against the side of the boat in a misty spray that leaves me smileing ever so slightly even after earlier.

"Really Ocean knew we were going somewhere?" Tommy asks.

"yeah and she even got ready before telling me." Madeline answers.

I roll my eyes, they are surprised about such small things. Doesn't everyone have a voice in their head that gives them hints about what is to happen? Obviously not since they are acting like total idiots, I allow my arm to dangle over the side of the boat and skim just above the water.

"Remember everyone no swimming in the water too far away from the shore there are sharks." father anounces and I see the island merely yards away.

Lush forest grows all over it with a slight volcanic rise in the center, which by the looks of it is also covered in healthy trees and plants giveing it a beautiful look.

"It's beautifu;!" Madeline exclaims.

"So." I grumble.

Nobody is effected by my mood, and to my surprise Tommy offers me a bite of the choclate bar he had been eating, I of course refuse it and he offers again. After the third time of me refusing it he gives up and watches as we near the paradise we were to camp out on.

When we reach the shore I'm the first one out and dashing off into the forest. Maby I can get away from them by "getting lost" in this place. But much to my annoyance they all follow closely behind a minute later, I speed up a bit in a failing attempt to loose them..no use. Then it hits me I need to get out of their sight, I'm useing a clear human made trail.

"Follow if you can." I call over my shoulder.

"I bet i can." Madeline challenges.

With a hidden snort of amusement I swirve off the trail and into denser plants that slap my face and scrape my knees. The ground slopes steadily upward as the minutes go by and my energy starts to fade, my pace slows along with the only person who managed to follow me, Madeline.

"Great now we're lost." she complains.

**A/N:**

**Man does Luna *cough* Ocean seem to change moods rather quickly and doesn't like being friendly whats so ever. I guess that should be expected from someone who was raised completely wrong by not one but two different people. What's her mother's name? You may ask. Well don't ask that just yet her mother's name will appear at a toally random but perfect time later on.**


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9: MoonPool~**

Blah Blah Blah... So we're lost it's not like I asked you to follow me off the trail or into the forest, I was trying to get away from you people. Madeline doesn't seem to care if I'm listening or not since she is still complaining even when the sun is beginning to set. I turn around to see how far up we are and which way we should go, I don't stop walking upward in process.

In the almost blurry distance I see four exausted forms along a thin line of yellow-white that devides the green forest from the blue ocean. That must be the beach, and we should godown..

"HELP!" I hear two voices call from somewhere nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Madeline asks.

"No duh Moron. Of course I heard that." I snap.

The sound of water comes from nearby and I turn and see a pool of water with a water fall, it's in a wide slope in the ground so I dash down the slope. Only to feel the ground disappear completely from under me and I end up falling into a dark dusty whole.

Madeline follows cloesly after I land on hrd packed earth with a thud. I look and see two teenage girls, one with curly brown hair the other with staright black hair. Both were in tank tops and shorts, and were shivering in fright. I look towards Madeline who layed on the ground dazed.

"Why'd you do that?" the black haired girl demands.

I glare at her. "Why are you yelling at me?"

The other girl begins to crawl away further into the tunnel, probably trying to get away from the obvious fight that might be about to happen. I snort and get Madeline to follow the girl, the black haired girl follows closely even though her brown eyes are hard and angry.

"Dangit." an annoyed call sounds from ahead.

I rush ahead of Madeline and the black haired girl and find the brown haired one standing beside a pool of sparkleing blue water. I stand up and look around the cave we had just entered, dangit is right, we're trapped in here with strangers, though the gloom makes it hard to see I'm able to make out the brown haired girl's outfit and figure. She was tall with wirey-strong swimmers legs and she wore white shorts with a yellow tank top.

The other one seemed to be just as thin only her legs looked scrawny just like her arms and she wore purple shorts with a light purple shirt with a mouse on it.

"My name's Madeline by the way." Madeline anounces.

I shake my head slowly at her attempt to brighten the mood of thinking we are going to die. She looks at the brown haired or burnett girl for n ntroduction that never came. So she looks at the black haired girl who had an oddly frightened face now.

"My name's Jessica and this is Sage." she says.

At least I'm not the only one with an odd name, I turn towards Sage who splashes into the pool and dives underwater maby looking for a way out. "My name's Ocean." I say. "And if you choose to mock me you better be able to go to a hospital pretty fast."

"O-O-O" she tries to speak but stops as she hyperventilates. "kay."

Madeline realizes her distress and starts pounding against her back to keep her from coughing which sometimes leads to throwing up which sometimes leads to choking and dieing. I shove Madeline away knowing she was doing more harm than good.

"Just relax and lay down." I order.

"But." she tries to object but breathes faster. "Okay."

Once she's laying down I whipe the hair from her face. "Now take slower, shorter breaths that aren't forced. You have to relax." I explain calmly.

Jessica nods and opens her mouth slightly wider, she breathes in a huge breath and slowly breathes it out; I make her repeat this until her breatheing is back to normal. I then sit her up against the wall and look at the pool, Sage swims up moments later gasping for air.

"There's a way out, you just have to hold your breath." she pants.

I nod and motion Jessica to stand up. SHe doesn't so I shove her to her feet and help her over to the pool of water, Jessica dips one of her shoes in the pool but quickly yanks away. "It's cold." she pants, still out of breath from her earlier panic attack.

"Fine we'll all jump in." I growl. "That way it won't take all night."

"Fine by me." Madeline says joining us at the edge.

Sage gets out and holds Jessica's hand in an attempt to comfort her nearly paniced friend. Thought I don't know these people I really don't want them to die and have them on my conscious. I take a deep breath and look at the others.

"1..." I say.

"...2" Madeline replies.

"...3..." Sage puts in. "...4."

"5..." Jessica adds roughly.

"6, 7, 8, 9..."

And as we all say 10 we step forward and splash into the water in one slow motion, when we all resurface silver light floods the cave in a vast expanse of sparkleing color. Around us the walls shimmered and the pool reflects the moonlight all around us. The pool shivers and all around us bubbles begin flying out of the water and flying up into the sky where the full moon awaits.

I look in awe at how the moon lines perfectly above a circular hole in the ceiling, and how its light spreads all around the cave. The bubbles steadily grow faster then slower then faster, and then they suddenly stop as the moon shifts an inch away leaving only half the cave sprkleing.

Below us I see a small way under the wall, where Sage probably swam; I gulp in a moutful of air along with Madeline and we both sink under. I dive down and begin to lead the way underneath the place so not to let anyone get lost...

**A/N:**

**"It took you long enough!" the voice inside my head is yelling at me because I haven't been giveing you the excitement of the story yet. But wait voice, that wasn't the excitement that is merely the beginning just wait and see how their lives turn out. Well I'm *yawns* a little tired, it may be early when I post this chapter but when I wrote it it was 9:00, so pretty much right as I typed this it was nearly 10:00 p.m., well please review at least once even though these last two chapters were written rather quickly.**


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hello my readers and thank-you for reviewing. I am glad to say that the next chapter is now ready to be read. But first before you begin reading it I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Oh and I would like to reply to **_**Paradox Tremors's **_**last review, which was on chapter 9. I guess you're sort of right about Ocean being similar to Rikki, but I say they have more differences. Thanks for reviewing everyone, so now it's time for chapter 10.**

**~Chapter 10: Tails~**

I wake up feeling the rough powdery sand underneath me, I cough a few times and sit up to see where I ended up after last night. Next to me Madeline layed sprawled out like a sea star while the other girls lay unconscious a few feet away, both in nearly scrunched up positions. I jab my hand in Madeline's side she moans at first then opens her eyes in frustration.

"We should-"

"Girls!" our mum's voice interrupts me.

Both of us whip our heads around and see not just our familey but also two other families, running towards us. Madeline and I stand up weakly and then I feel our mum's arms around us in a hug. I shove her away only to get hugged by Tommy and father.

"Stop hugging me!" I shout, making them step back.

Father smiles at me. "I'm just happy my two daughters are okay." he says looking at both Madeline and me. "We were so worried."

"Well we're alive and ready to go home.." Madeline replies.

I walk along the shoreline right out of the water's reach, after a night like that I am surely not gonna swim for quite some time. We had arrived home half an hour ago and the others were in the house resting while I chose to come down here and watch the hungry ocean, waiting to drown or take someone else from the beach. I stop suddenly as a gust of wind blows me forward.

_Go swimming and see what happens Ocean._

"Okay." I reply.

Step by step I wade into the shallows, my bare feet just slideing over the wet sand. I stop suddenly as my feet begin to feel cold, much like ice so I look down. Nothing's happening to my feet. Shrugging I walk further only to stop as my legs disappear and something else replaces it chilling my skin as I fall backwards into the sloping sand beneath my feet.

"What the?" I exclaim looking at what replaced human legs and feet.

A golden-orange scaley tail stretches at least three feet longer than my legs from my body and widens at the end where a webby fin stretches out a foot or more long on each side. I try to kick my legs only to feel the tail raise out of the water and splash salt water into my eyes.

Oddly enough the water doesn't sting, instead I feel the ocean pulling me in trying to grasp me in its watery arms like a mother. I look down at my blurred reflection and see gold swirls coming from the sides of my eyes and lineing the sides of my face. Not only that but all my clothes is gone and replaced by a scaley bikini looking top that matches the exact same color as the tail.

"Great." I growl. "Just great, just what I need!"

_Go under dear, you'll love it and it'll love you just as I did._

I shake my head for once ignoring the voice and I scoot backwards out of the salty currents that seem to pull me in, not by force but by instinct. Dryer sand rubs up against my scaley tail and I twist around and see the white crystals of dry beach sand. I drag myself further from the ocean until the heat of the sun burns into my wet form, I check both left and right to make sure nobody saw. And to my releif nobody was on their own sections of beach, everything was silent.

Once I was dry my legs returned along with my clothes, I hop up quickly, brush the sand off myself, and dash towards the house. WHat had just happened couldn't have been real! It just couldn't! I repeat those things over and over in my head until I'm in Madeline's and mine's bedroom.

"Luna?" her voice comes from the bathroom. "I mean Ocean?"

"Madeline? Are you gonna come out?" I call suspicously.

A short silence answers my question but then as the door creaks open Madeline's shocked face appears at the floor, her pale pink lips in a frown.

"Have a tail?" I tease.

"How'd you know?" she exclaims. "I was just taking a bath and then this tail sprouts."

I grab her hands and pull her out of the bathroom. she ends up having a golden-orange tail as well that stretches three feet longer than her legs from her body and widens out into a webby fin. She also has decorations on her face only hers are light blue and sparkle slightly.

"What am I going to do?" she wails silently.

I shrug. "I have the same tail, maby we should..."

"Don't say try them out." Madeline tells me sternly. "I don't like this one bit."

"I was going to say dry you off." I hiss dropping her, making a loud thud. "But now that you mention it..." I smile darkly at her. "I'm going to take you to the ocean."

"What? No-" before she finishes I stab my index finger and middle finger into a slightly showing blue vein in her neck and she goes unconscious.

I grab her arms and begin to drag her towards the windows, since I obviously can't drag her through the house but this is still as difficult. Opening the window I shove her onto the window seat and out the window, she ends up landing hardly on the grass which makes me laugh inwardly. I jump down and drag her across the backyard, through the still opened gate and down the sandy beach.

"You really shouldn't order me around." I hiss in her ear.

**A/N:**

**Okay now I'm getting bored of writeing this story, I liked it without the mermaid business but I guess this is the only way if it's to stay in the H2O fanfiction part of the site. I should give it a chance since it is only the beginning of their mermaid adventures. Remember review at least once on this chapter and I'll update as soon as it appears. And don't try that knock unconscious trick Ocean did, there is no guarentee that it'll work, but a 100% chance of someone getting mad at you if you do it to them.**


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Thanks to: **_**Booklover707, chinaluv, and Paradox Tremors **_**, for reviewing. I will update now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) :D**

**~Chapter 11: No Way~**

I strain to drag her body into the water before growing a tail, but now after dragging her all the way from the house she feels as heavy as stone. The water seems to wake her when it splashes in her face when I find myself falling down after growing my very own tail. Ugh! I grab her arms and drag both myself and her into deeper waters before anyone sees our tails.

"Hey! I said I didn't wanna try the tails out!" Madeline protests.

Ignoring her I finally reach deep enough water where we both end up going under by surprise; I shove water down on either side of me in a struggle to break the surface. I do try to kick, but senior tail won't let me do that beside me Madeline is haveing the same struggles as we sink onto the first shelf of the continental shelf of the ocean. I try to warn her of the shelf but all that comes out is bubbles.

_Wriggle out of danger, dance out of hard places, point to the sky._

The voice reminds me of my techniques to win a fight or get away from huge people and how I try to look stupid to get money from moron people. I point both hands upward together and start making my body wriggle and wave like a dancer and then I find myself going upward, and then air reaches my wet hands. I twist around looking for Madeline but don't find her.

"Madeline!" I shout.

Oh no, she must still be sinking! I inhale a huge breath and dive under feeling my tail break surface as I dive and as it splashes under the further I go. Madeline's struggles seem to get weaker when I see her inches from the continental shelf floor, I swim quickly towards her and grab one of her arms.

_Don't worry I'll help her, you must leave and go back to the MoonPool._

"What? I can't just leave her here!" I argue.

_I will make sure she reaches the top, I'll make sure she breaks the surface._

And with no more argueing I let go and swim away from the beach, my speed is slow but it is faster than I would've been earlier. Maby I can go faster, I think with a grin. I stop for a breif moment to relax my tail and then I take off at top speed, going as fast as my tail would take me. Bubbles form around me and by the feel of it they trail behind me as well as I swim onward.

I see sharks coming to view and I slow down knowing that the island was nearby as well as the underwater entrance to the moonpool. The bubbles seize as my speed slows down to nearly a stop, I swim delicately amongst the sharks keeping well away from their jaws that would kill me easily. They don't seem to mind by the looks of it but that is probably because of how alike we are now; I see the underwater entrance and swim over. Seconds later I'm breathing in dank cave air from the cave last night.

"Wow it looks really gloomy." I say.

Around me the cave walls were only shadows that stretch across the pool's water and lands at the center for the sun had well past the hole in the roof. I paddle towards the edge and hop up onto a smooth but rough stone, keeping my tail dangleing in the water.

"Not you again." Jessica complains as her head breaks the surface of the water. "I thought I wouldn't see you again after last night."

"Shut up." I hissed down at her.

Jessica paddles to another stone and swings around to sit on it and then she glares at me the purple designs on her face glittering like flames. Not only that but her golden-orange tail seemed to become slightly darker from her rage. I look down at my tail same slightly darker shade, then I look in my reflection. The swirly designs on my face are also glittering like flames, only mine look more feirce.

"Why are you here anyway?" Jessica demands.

"Who wants to know?" I spit back. "Some moron like you."

Jessica's yellow-brown eyes glitter with hatred. "You-"

"You what? You better think twice before saying what I think you're about to say." I yell.

And with that echoing around the cave she goes silent and the fury in her face fades and becomes a frightened expression that makes her face pale. I smirk at her and watch as Madeline comes up and sits next to me, with an exausted flick of her fishy tail.

"Why are we even here?" I demand all of a sudden.

Both of them stare at me in surprise. "Wasn't it your idea to come here?" Madeline asks. "I thought I heard your voice telling me to come here."

"I can't talk under water." I reply.

"Well then why are we here?" Jessica asks.

I shrug looking down into the pool where another person-mermaid thing arrives and I emmediatly recognize Sage with her bernett hair and blue eyes. She too has a golden-orange tail and colored designs on her face, but hers are green, grassy green. Sage doesn't look for a rock to sit on she just floats there stareing around in confusion, probably curious of why we are all here.

"What?" she gasps. "You all have tails as well?"

All three of us nod, then I speak. "Well I'm leaving, I'm bored of haveing a tail and hanging out here."

"I just got here." Sage shouts.

"Don't yell at me!" I yell back. "Unless you want to know what it's like to have a near death experience just as I have before."

Sage opens her mouth to protest but soon closes it without saying a word. I nod and dive into the water and right as I go under I hear Madeline tell them to meet up here again tomorrow and the murmurs of agreement from the others; I swim past the opening and the sharks beyond. Once I feel its safe I speed up until bubbles are left behind me as I swim.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this chapter because personally I didn't like writeing it so much. Like I said last chapter I've gotton bored of writeing this story because of the mermaid stuff, but then again this is the first time I've written about mermaids...I'll continue writeing if someone reviews at least once on this chapter just like the others.**


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12: Friend?~**

Step by step I pace the bedroom, with my gaze locked on my feet and the glass of water I pass by on the window sill which now seems as if it spilled a very important secret would be revealed. Well that is true since I am now a mermaid that swims and probably talks to fish. Okay maby talking to fish is a little far fetched, but it is still very odd and I think annoying. Who wants to be a mermaid? Besides little girls.

I stop abruptly as Madeline walks in, with a sort of smile sort of serious look on her face. Since it's easy, I ignore her and restart my pacing again. Madeline flops down on her own bed and grumbles something under her breath, blowing the few strands of cherry blonde hair that hung in her face forward; I stop again and sit on my bed as well. I look at her for a moment then...

"We need to keep this a secret." she blurts out suddenly.

Well that broke a rather nice silent. "No duh sherlock." I reply crankily.

"But we should also..." she begins nervously, twirling some of her hair around one of her long but manicured looking fingers.

"We should what?" I ask suspicously.

Madeline stops twirling her air and looks up at the ceiling, while at the same time biting her lower lip. It was obvious she was about to say something I would not like one bit. But I don't interrupt her nervous motions and how she tries to look away.

"Spit it OUT!" I order after a long pause.

She turns her attention back to me and says. "We should, ummm...have fun a little bit with this." she replies. "And it gives us an opratunity to make some friends."

"NO!" I almost yell at her. "I already have to live with you and this stupid familey, I don't want to have be nice to anyone else!"

"but-"

"No, I hate being around people! I hate having a familey. I hate this whole...thing!" my words seem to leave her breathless.

Before she can reply to that I leap out the opened window, shoot across the yard, jump over the fence, and finally run across the white sand. As I get further away I hear Madeline hollering something after me, but I can't really make it out so when my tail grows I dive underwater. The sea was cold with a slight hint of sunlit warmth that made me swim off at top speed.

Just as before my speed causes bubbles to form and make a path showing where I had been, though they eventually fade I'm still unhappy of the hint of where I was going. I clench my teeth in an effert to keep myself from hollering something into the water, in a dumb fear that someone may hear and follow me. The water soon becomes tense with a low feeling of hunger.

Looking around I see sharks everywhere, each of them having their mouths open slightly in a readied motion to attack their prey. What has them all hungry? I twist around and see why, a bloodied peice of steak is floating down into the water with a fishing line attached to it.

I swim slowly to the surface to see what was going on, and when my head pops up into air I see what had sent the meat. On a white speed boat two men and a teenage boy are standing there stareing into the water. The teenager had an emotionless expression but the way his surfer-dude long hair was in a pony tail it meant they were studying sharks and he didn't want to be the one to get pulled down by his hair.

Before any of the three people see me I sink underwater and swim gently to the other side of the boat. That's when I realize that too late, the teenager had already spotted me. I see his blurred figure on the boat move to the other side where I am.

I move my head to where only my face and hair show above the currents. This is when I see the boy's face, his expressionless face is American person pale with slate blue eyes that easily reflect the ocean's blue. He tilts his head a bit in confusion, making one strand of his black and blue streaked hair to fall from the pony tail. Odd, I think, surfy boys don't usually look like emo people.

"Are you stuck?" he asks in a whisper.

I shake my head. "I'm swimming on purpose." I say.

He looks confused at first then it looks like the slightest flicker of worry goes into his expressionless face. "We're studying sharks, you need to get out of here...or on board."

"No." I tell him.

"You'll get killed." he replies.

I shake my head when he motions me forward...weird. I think. I'm not snapping at him and he's not being like other anoyying nice people. "When your done go to the Juicenet Cafe' and I'll meet you there." I say without thinking. "I think we can be good friends."

"But-"

The sound of one of the mens' footsteps makes me sink into the water and turn around. I listen for a breif moment as the man argues with the boy and then I'm speeding off back to shore. Friend? Juicenet Cafe'? Where did those things come from? Sure I know where the Cafe' is but I never go in since I'm obviously a freak. But the friend part was not me. Making friends plays with your emotions and emotions are weaknesses, which makes friends weaknesses.

_Stop saying that Ocean, emotions and friends are not weakness...they are more than that, they are strengths that will help you no matter what._

**A/N:**

**Oooooooo...looks like Luna *cough* Ocean is starting to change. And who's voice does she always hear in her head? Maby I'll tell you... Then again maby not. I do hope you liked this chapter because I have mixed feelings about this one..Remember at least one review and I'll update as soon as possible. Also remember to check back dailey, (just to let you know).**


	15. Chapter 15: Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13: David~**

I walk into the Juicenet Cafe' an hour after I calm down at my "house", while Madeline chattered away about me meeting someone somewhere. She didn't even care if I almost blew our new secret, she just happens to love the idea of me planning on meeting someone I don't even know. I lead the way to a booth where the boy sat, hair tied back just like on the boat only now his expressionless face is slightly happy.

"Hi." he greets us as we sit down across from him. "I never got your name out by Mako Island, mine's David."

"I'm Ocean and this is Madeline." I introduced us.

He looks skeptical about my name with an 'I-don't-actually-beleive-you' look on his american pale skin. His voice even holds an american accent much like mine, even though I've lived in Australia my entire life.

"Why were you swimming out by Mako?" he asks breaking my thoughts.

I look at him and shrug casually before looking around the half empty cafe'. Everyone here was distracted with random things to do or talk about, like us. Madeline then looked at me with a slight hint of anger on her face, when he asked that.

"Well, David, for one thing..." I began calmly. "It's none of your bees-wax." I snapped at him.

"Sheesh, I was only curious." he muttered.

Madeline waved her hand to a teenager that was older than us by a few years. She walks over calmly, her eyes wondering into outerspace for some reason. I roll my eyes at how I'm always meeting blonde people all the time. The teenage girl asked us what we wanted, and Madeline ended up ordering for us.

"We'll have one strawberry and banana smoothie, a mango and coconut smoothie, and a blueberry smoothie." Madeline said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." she replies.

"Why'd you order for me?" I demanded.

she shrugs. "Because you would've said no to a smoothie."

. . .

We end up leaving with Madeline chattering awa about nothing important and David listening politely as she did so. I groaned in boredom and annoyance when her story took a turn and she was talking about the orphanage. At first I tuned out completely but when she began talking about me I halted.

"Don't talk about me." I ordered her.

"Why not?" she whined. "You're interesting."

"Because." I snapped.

And when we arrive at our house David says good-bye and leaves. I storm inside and head straight to our bedroom and sit down on my bed. Madeline enters soon after and closes the door, a confused look on her face. So before she is able to ask it I silence her and explain it to her myself.

"I don't like to be talked about, especially when it's bout what has happened before and to someone we don't know."

Later we end up leaving to go down to the beach, and once down there we splash into the water and dive down once our tails sprout. I lead the way swiftly to Mako Island where our so called mermaid friends are, we get there right before they arrive. Madeline sits by me on a rock nearby while Sage and Jessica's heads appear out of the water.

"Good everyone's here." Madeline says.

I roll my eyes and continue the introduction. "We obviously need to keep this a secret, but we should also have some...fun."

"Why'd you say fun like you were gonna be sick?"

"Well Jessica, I hate that word and the meaning is just as dumb."

We scowl at each other for a minute before Sage begins to talk. "We should stay in contact with each other."

"Good idea." Madeline grins.

"Lets give each other, each other's emails." I suggested.

The others murmur agreements.

. . .

That evening I'm waiting for Madeline to stop brushing her hair. I swear, I thought impatiently, that's all she does is brush her hair. I soon begin to pace back and forth from my bed to hers, I glare at the open window and the dark violet-blue sky. Sparkleing white stars are splashed all over it and around an almost full moon.

_Beware of the full moon. _The oh so familiar voice warns, that I haven't heard in a while. _You must keep from seeing it._

I shook my head in annoyance. When it finally decides to speak to me it decidess to be super confusing...

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter, it's just I have writers block...so the next update may not come for two weeks or more, it depends on how long my mind is blocked.**


	16. Chapter 16: Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Writers block is now over and I have a very important update for ya'll. :D**

**~Chapter 14: Old StreetFriend ~**

I groan in annoyance as the voice repeats the confusion sentence, but as I groaned Madeline stops brushing her hair and looks at me funny. Shaking my head I look at her with my best 'not a word' glare; she shrugs and continues to brush her hair. However my life ended up this way is out of my power...for now.

"Hurry up, we're supposed to be going to Mako Island right now." I said. "And plus your just gonna get sea water in it."

"Oh shut up." she snaps.

I feel my eyes widen in shock, which soon becomes narrowed angry eyes. She is the first person to snap at me and I am not happy about it one bit, so I look to my night stand and see my full glass of water. Grinning I grabbed it and splashed it all over her face. She yelps in surprise and rushes to the bathroom.

On her way there I push her down and quickly dodge a splash of water as she tries to get me wet as well. I count down in my head from ten until her tail sprouts and she's having to drag herself the rest of the way to get towel.

"Never snap at me." I warned with a laugh.

I then her the sound of her tail as she flops it down onto the tile floor followed by annoyed grumbles that were obviously directed at me. Her annoyance just seems to make me laugh even harder, but I bite my lip to keep her from hearing. Other people's anger is hilarious to me for some odd reason. Maby because it makes them seem funny considering most people don't get mad a lot.

"Fine let's just go." Madeline says walking out.

"Okay."

When we arrive at the moonpool, I notice there is the sound of voices somewhere in the tunnels one was familiar while the others weren't. I slide out of the pool and drag myself onto the sand. My tail left behind a small trail as I reached the wall and proped myself up to sit against it.

"What's wrong?" Madeline asked.

"Nothing." I tell her. "but listen."

She sits on a rocke and puts on her best trying to listen face. I roll my eyes and angle my head to where my right ear faces the tunnel entrnace.

"I can't beleive you stole from that store." a unfamiliar voice was saying. "Now we have to hide out here-"

"Yeah after you took that one dude's boat." the familiar voice snapped.

"But still there's cops after us."

"What else is new?"

I listen intently to see if I catch anything else familiar besides the crime thing, but I end up catching nothing so I sigh and turn my gaze back to Madeline. She was completely out of the water now and was looking at me in confusion.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Nothing." I hissed.

And the two women appear, both tall and wirey with almost invisible scars on their arms and face. Though both were tall one was slightly taller and scarier looking. She looked down at Madeline and me with angry threatening gray-blue eyes, I notice her hand twitches to her pocket which I guessed had a knife in it. But oddly she just stands there keeping her expression hard.

I looked from her face to her long golden-brown hair, and then to her filthy outfit of dirty blue jeans and a greasy white T-shirt. Then it hits me...

"I remember you." I said suddenly.

My voice seems to make her recognize me and she smiles. She crouches down and eyes doubtfully though. "Tsk...Tsk...Tsk." is all she says shaking her head slowly. "If I ever thought to find you here I'd expect you to be in old clothes as well."

"Y-You know her?" both Madeline and the other woman gasp. We both nod our heads to our friends and continue to speak.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Got picked up by a stupid orphanage bus." I grumbled. "after breaking my wrist and then I get adopted."

"Shoot..You kidding?" she asked surprised.

I shake my head.

"Nope I'm not kidding." I tell her. "I wish I was though."

She looks at me for a moment then shrugs. "Eh, as long as you're still alive I think I can live without a strand of guilt."

"Hey you're in your twenties you should've put your past behind you, Shade." I replied, finally remembering her "name". "since you of all people, should be the tough leader without a conscious."

"I know." she muttered.

And eventually Shade leaves with her friend and Madeline and I splash into the MoonPool and begin the swim back home. I seem to be grinning the whole way, especially after seeing the person that raised me when I was abandoned. But I usually stop careing after her short visits, which usually come up after she commits a crime. Oh well, what are ya' gonna do about her?

**A/N:**

**So how was it? I know I haven't updated in few days, but that's mostly because I had writers block and had decided to work on a GN for a different website. I hope ya'll like this chapter because in the next one you're gonna need to remember Shade, since...**

**Chapter 15 is a dream sequence chapter!**

**Remember review at least once and I'll update super soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Hello and thanks everyone who reviewed. I am pleased to anounce that Chapter 15 is now here and ready to be read by ya'll.**

**~Chapter 15: Oddness~**

I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands and allowed the tears to start pouring out. My quiet sobs seemed to bounce off the walls of the alley and hit me with a painful force that me cry harder. I'm all alone...Momma abandoned. I am only four. And yet she went away...forever. I stopped crying as a shadow fell over the alley where the sunlight came through.

"Kid, why ya' cryin'?" a rough female voice asks.

I looked up and saw a fifteen year old girl, her hair was short and golden-brown and her skin had slight scras on it. She looked at me with a hard expression, though by how she stood she felt sorry. This made me cry, I curled up on the concrete and allowd my wails and sobs to grow louder.

"Kid, stop cryin'." the girl orders.

Again, I looked at her, and she was closer only now she was crouched on the ground. She looked at me and smiled. "Were you abandoned?" she asks, and when I nodded she continued. "I was too eight years ago..want me to take care of you?"

"Yes." is all I said in a small voice.

"Okay, but first tell me your name." she replied. "Mines Shade, or Force."

"O-Ocean." I said.

Shade shakes her head slowly. "You need a new name.." she pauses for a moment then grins at me. "SInce you're younger you'll be known as Charm."

"Why?" I asked sitting up.

"Because you'll use your innocence to get stuff from people."

And from that day I was known as Charm, I gave people pitiful looks and they gave me food or blankets. I was always supposed to give most of the stuff to Shade since she was older and stronger; she wouldn't say anything she would just nod and take. The first day I was surprised when she only gave me a bite of food, so I objected. That was my mistake...though I'm a little girl she still hurt me, she had raised a hand and hit me.

I had cried but did not cry for long afraid to get hurt again. I knew too well that she was expecting anger, which was my second reaction to my mother abandoning me. So the next time she gave me so little food I had picked up a shard of glass and threatened her; oddly enough that response had pleased her and she gave me the rest of the food. The days after that blurred together until suddenly it had been nine and a half years after my abandonment at the beach.

And I was alone again...I yanked my shard of glass from my pocket and ran up to a teenage boy, who looked to be about three years older than me. At first he smiled sarcastically and mockingly as I ordered him to give me his money. Of course his grin vanished when I attacked, and after that I was feared by teenagers in that part of town.

I got whatever I wanted whenever I used force to get it, even though my name was CHarmI got some to call me Force. Much like Shade, and after two months the voice began speaking to me.

_Please don't do this, it isn't right._

"Hah," I scoffed. "Like I'll listen to a dumb voice inside my head."

And then it went silent until finally that dumb tree branch hit me. And I ended up in that orphanage, when my story truely began.

. . .

I sit up emmediatly as my flash of memories went to a sudden end and I was back in my bed, in my room that I shared with Madeline, in my new familey's house. The first thing I obviously did was get ready for the day and made my bed. And it wasn't until after I had eaten breakfast that I realized that nobody was home. I went from room to room looking for them until I found a note on Madeline's bed.

_Ocean, _it said.

_Sorry I'm not here to talk to you like always. It's just Mum and Dad and Tommy wanted me to come with them to go adopt an animal. We agreed on getting a cat, a black cat just like you liked. (you talk in your sleep by the way) And I heard you saying you like cats and black cats to be exact so I told them that and that's what we're getting._

_-Madeline_

I narrowed my eyes and crinkled up the paper, like we need a cat. There's already too many living things running around this house. I then left the house and started towards the Juicenet Cafe'. And when I get there I end up seeing David, he sat alone at a booth writing something down on a peice of paper.

"David?" I said, and he turned.

"Hi Ocean." he replied with a wave of his hand.

I walked over and sat down across from him, I could see the questions in his eyes as I sat down. But for some reason he didn't say anything he just went back to work. "Why are you here?" I ask.

"I should ask you the same thing." he answered.

"Ugh.." I growl annoyed. "Just tell me why you're here and I'll answer any stupid questions you have."

"How do you know I have questions?" David replied still writing. "I could just seem curious but be bored."

I grinned at how he tried to defend himself at my reply. Things like this usually happen when I guess correctly about something and they have no idea how. Might as well not humor him and just talk.

"Just tell me." I tried to sound like I was begging.

He looked and seemed to think I was since he smiled. "I'm here writing down what I suspect could be scientific guenius."

"Okay." my answer had a question mark on it.

"Well you wouldn't understand." he replied.

We sat there talking while he wrote, and after a while he had to go. I followed him outside then headed back to my own house where I suspect my familey will be at by now. Considering it is almost noon and they would've left at nine or ten. To me one or two or even three hours is more than enough time to adopt a cat. Why are they adopting a cat anyway or adopting an animal at all? It's not like we need a pet. It's not like I want to help take care of an animal.

I open the front door and step into the still empty house I had left. But the empty and silence didn't last long, since by the time I reached the living room, everyone was inside and chatting loudly and happily. Madeline spoke of buying a cat tree for our new cat, Tommy wanted to be a boy cat so the one they got could have kittens...my guess is they got a female cat and it is of proper feline mothering age. Father told them both that they had to wait until the cat was settled in before spoiling it or getting it a friend.

"Awwweee come on." Madeline whined. "Cats diserve to be babied and spoiled, they are a spoiled kind of animal."

"Lets first let Ocean give it a name." Mom replies.

And then they are all in the living room, with Madeline carrying a blue cat cage that had a slight meowing sound coming from it. Tommy carried two circuler cat bowls while Father carried a huge bag of catfood. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch while Tommy and Father go into the kitchen to set u the cat's food and water.

"You get to name it." Madeline anounces.

I roll my eyes again. Only this time she notices and shoves the cage onto my lap and opens it the door wide. "It's a girl kitty." she grins.

"So." I mutter.

"Did she name it yet?" Tommy bounces in.

"Nope, but she still hasn't seen the kitty." Madeline says. "She has to see her before she can name it."

**A/N:**

**How was it? I hope you liked it, since I noticed that I added my faverite animal as a pet in this story. I have a question for my readers. Do ya'll think I should write a second fanfic or not? I will be waiting for an answer..Oh and remember to review at least once so I can give ya'll another update.**


	18. Chapter 18: Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, before I allow ya'll to read this chapter. Well Thanks for reviewing! Here's Chapter 16.**

**~Chapter 16: MoonPower~**

Madeline then pulls out a small black cat with a sleek shiny long fur coat. I look at it in surprise as it's amber-green eyes look up at me. Odd, I thought, the eyes seem to glow on its dark face. Maby this cat won't be all bad since of course it looks exactly like my dream cat with a small white diamond on its chest.

"Sorry it has that one speck of white." Madeline says. "We couldn't find 100 percent black cats anywhere and-"

"Eclipse." I said.

She looks at me confused. "What?"

"Eclipse, I want to name this cat Eclipse." I said.

"Cool name." Tommy says.

I grab the cat from Madeline and set it gently on my lap where it curls up and begins to purr happily for some odd reason. A cat's purring is music to my ears especially since I never actually listen to music. My familey then goes 'awwee', at the cat's behavior which makes me look up.

"When we adopted that cat it wouldn't go near any of us." father tells me. "Unless forced, but look it goes to you willingly."

"I'm good with animals." I reply.

_Beware the full moon. Stay inside tonight Ocean. Don't look at the full moon._

. . .

The goes by pretty fast considering I spent the day with the cat which it wouldn't leave my side for anything. I never once tried to push it away, one because its cute, two because its a cat they are sweet animals. But then as I enter my bedroom Madeline is standing by the window, which was wide open allowing silver moonlight to fill the room.

"Madeline?" I say.

She turns a huge smile on her face. "The full moon is pretty. Look, it's even calling us to the moonpool."

"No Madeline we have to look away from the moon." I say.

"No we welcome it." she argues.

And with that the cat dashes out of the room and Madeline grabs my arm and yanks me to the window with such force I gasped in surprise. I squeezed my eyes shut when she turned my head to where it angled at the sky.

"Look." Madeline whispers.

"No."

"Come on look, it's so pretty."

Then she flicks my forehead and my eyes fly open emmediatly as instinct to glare at her. But because of how my head was angled the first thing I see is the glowing silver orb in the sky, the full moon. It shown quite brightly making me squint slightly, but even then I could still see its glow perfectly. My muscles relaxed, Madeline let go of my head, and we just stared at it.

. . .

I wake up shivering the next day and I notice Madeline was still, too still, she's usually wiggleing in her sleep when I wake up...but she's completely still. But I just put off as her being exausted from our watch over the full moon last night, we didn't get to bed until well dawn when the moon was gone. I trudge into the bathroom and do my dailey routine of getting ready, right after picking an outfit from my dresser.

"Goodmorning." Madeline yawns as I exit.

My first reaction was surprise as she was sitting up in bed and stretching, another odd thing she usually just sits up and be's all perky. But now she's stretching as if she'd slept still as a rock, like I found her this morning.

"Uh, goodmorning?" I reply with a question in my voice.

"Crazy night, huh?" she asks looking at me. "Funny thing, I can't remember much of any of it at all."

"Me neither." I admitted.

Madeline then gets up while at the same time accidentally spilling a full glass of water, the moisture slipped from the glass and spread in my direction. As if it would help I put one hand out in a stopping hand sign signal and then suddenly I hear something crunch as something stiffens all of a sudden. I take my hand from my view and there it is, the floor has ice on it...no, the water spilled was ice.

"Awweee man, you had a cool power and you never even told me?" Madeline whines. "And I thought we were both the same...I guess not." she grumbled.

"I-I just found out about this." I said stareing at the ice.

She gasps. "Really?"

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter, I just wanted it to end with a cliffy. Oh no Ocean can freeze liquids! Oh no it must be the full moon! Wait! What was the cat for? I love cats... |:) Okay well review at least once and I'll update.**


	19. AN

**A/N:**

**Sooooo, sorry i haven't been updating. It started out with me losing the flashdrive that has all the chapters on and then me forgetting my account. Please forgive me, I'll try to write a new chapter and update. I do hope i didn't lose my readers...**


	20. Chapter 20: Chapter 17

~Chapter 17: Heating Water?~

The rest of the plays out with me freezing glass after glass of waater, while Madeline goes to hang out with our 'new friends' to see if they could do anything cool like me. I of course did not care, considering freezing stuff is awesome. This whole mermaid thing is really cool, not normal but cool. Who needs normal when you can freeze stuff?

Madeline, Sage, and Jessica come in at around noon. Each and every one of them glareing at me, their expressions having _jealous _written all over them. "How come you get a cool power and we don't?" sage asked.

"I dunno." I say, shrugging.

Sage shakes her head. "Well it's not fair, that you get something extra and the rest of doesn't." she said.

I roll my eyes, and pick up a glass of water that I haven't frozen yet. I held it out to Madeline who just looks at it confused. Grr, is she that stupid? "Try freezing it or something, do some sort of hand movement." I tell her.

"Okay?" she replies, a question in her voice.

Madeline puts her hand in a stop position in front of the glass of water, sage and jessica walk over to see if anything happens. And to Madeline's disappointment, nothing happens but by the look on her face she isn't giving up so she rotateing her hand while she has it bent into the shape of a C. Much like if she's just grabbed some water and was moving it, that also made nothing happen.

"Try a fist." I suggested.

She smiled and balled her hand into a light fist which made the water begin to heat up. "Heating up water?" Jessica asks. madeline nods and tightens her fist, still smileing widely and then the water is boiling hot which makes me drop the glass.

The glass doesn't break, but the water splashes every where and everyone. I of course made it to the bathroom in time to wipe the hot water off my skin before exiting to see if anyone had as much luck with drying off. And when i see them all on the ground with tails, I couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N:**

**Super sorry for super late update. And super sorry the chapter was so short. I sort of forgot how I was gonna write the rest, but don't fear i'll do my best to update and write this story for ya'll, at least one review gets ya'll an update. Oh and can ya'll guess why I gave madeline the boiling water power?**


	21. Chapter 21: Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Hello my readers, thanks for reviewing on the last chapter even though it was a total fail. So I have brought you another chapter to show I will be updating again like I said...okay well enjoy Chapter 18...**

~Chapter 18: That Was Close~

I stop laughing moments later and sit down on my bed, waiting for them to turn back to normal. Madeline is the first to dry off, since she ends up just evaporating the moisture until she has her legs back. She dries the others off soon after and then Sage and Jessica are glaring at us, with their arms crossed over their chests.

"So you two get powers and we don't?" Sage said annoyed.

I shrug madeline smiles. "Well it could've been the full moon last night. Did ya'll even look at it?"

"No," they say.

"Well there's your answer." I say and walk over to the window. "I'm going for a swim, see ya'll later."

And without waiting for a reply from the others I open the window and jump out and into the yard. I then run out of the yard, down to the shore and splash straight into the water. Like the other times, ten seconds later my legs disappeared to be replaced by a tail and my clothes disappear as well and are replaced by a scaley bikini top.

_Don't go to mako island, or else secret is in danger. _The voices breathes in my ear.

I for once ignore it and dive under, the water was just perfect. It was clear and fish swam around me as I swam slowly by, it was clear they liked me but the fish had no clue I was also a human which loves to eat fish. Odd, I'm swimming slowly, so I stopped and swam to the surface to see if I made any distance between mysef and home.

The shore was maby twenty, thrity yards away and Madeline and the others were now down at the beach looking at me. "Where are you going?" madeline calls.

"I told you, swimming." I shouted back.

I go under and take off at full speed, sending bubbles in my path behind me. Everything just blurrs as I swim, I don't actually pay attention to anything around me until I hit something hard and underwater. i look and see it's just a rock, that is breaking the surface of the water. So my first thought is to swim up and lay down in the sun and dry off.

And guess what? That was exactly what I did, I swam to the surface, struggled a minute out of the water onto the rock which, as I guessed was directly in the sun. The rock was warm which made me just lay my head on my arms and close my eyes. It felt nice to just relax for once in my life.

...

I don't know how long it's been, but when i wake up. My legs have returned and I hear a boat approaching; I sit up quickly and see that it's David and his dad or at least who I think is his dad. David sees me and waves, while looking confused at to why I was here. he looked around, probably looking for a boat that i could've used and when he looked at me there was an even bigger question mark on his face.

"Sh." I hissed as if he could hear me.

It's a good thing I put my finger to my lip when I said that, because he nodded and pretended to zip up his mouth and throw away the key. I smiled, waved a quick goodbye, and jumped into the water once under i counted down quickly until my tail appeared. And once it did I swamp quickly over to David's boat and broke the surface.

"Why are you swimming here?" David whispered.

"Because I love swimming with sharks." i snapped.

David glared at me and reached out his hand to pull me into the boat. "It's not safe, and how'd you get here anyway?"

"One, I don't care. Two, what's it to you?" I said annoyed and sank under.

I swam off quickly making sure he wouldn't notice anything, especially my tail. Though the swim back home was short, I couldn't get on dry land just yet because once i reach the surface my adopted familey is on the beach. Everyone except Madeline who probably stayed at the house, remembering the secret.

"Oh Ocean, you're already swimming." Mom calls. "Would you like some lunch? You must be hungry."

"N-No, I just wanna swim a bit longer." I called back.

"Okay, well swim closer so you won't drown again." Mom answers.

Though I didn't want to I swam closer to the shore, but not too close to where my tail could be seen through the water's surface. I frowned and waved at them, bored already at having to swim in such shallow waters.

"I'm gonna swim." Tommy anounces and runs toward the water.

My instinct made me swim backwards slightly and off to the side as he jumped in and came up seconds later to wipe water from his eyes. "The water's freezing." he complained.

"it is?" I replied. "No it's not."

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? I hope you did, because coming up may or may not be a surprise to you. *shrugs* I guess we'll see...please reveiw and I'll update.**


	22. ANSorry

**A/N:**

**Hello my reader or readers. I am sorry but I will never be finishing this story at all, I realized I have grown very bored with it. Which means I will no longer update. But I will be writing another fanfic, only different so if you like reading what I write check it out. Okay so now that I've gotten the bad newz out of the way, I will be allowing anybody who wants to, to take over this story and continue it. All you gotta do is PM me and I'll tell you how I sort of wanted this story to turn out and stuff. But until someone else takes over you'll just be reading the same chapters over and over again. See ya' in one of my other fanfics/stories..**

**Bye.**

**- A.D.C**


End file.
